Power Rangers Time Energy
''Power Rangers Time Energy, ''often abbreviated as 'PRTE' 'or simply referred to as ''Time Energy', was the second fan-made EX season adaption of Power Rangers. It was show based on second fan-made Super Sentai EX season 'Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger'. This adaption was created by SentaiFantanic2003 and it was about 5 time travelers saving the ancient history worlds and discovers the treasures of the ancient times. This series is predeced by Power Rangers Nitro Ninja' and succesed by 'Power Rangers Ghost Force'. It has the same story and source to the Second EX Sentai season 'Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger'. But, with the different footage. (except the Megazord fight footage.) Synopsis * In 2026, Dead Curse Empire tried to take over the Time Worlds and Earth and turn them into the Cursed Lands of Death. They stole the treasures of ancient times and banish them away to somewhere else far away from the Time Worlds and Earth when no one will ever see them again. However, Zenatexa Zod creates his plan with his ultimate demonic power to conquer the galaxy after the invasion of the Time Worlds and Earth. He tried to steal the Time Clocks in the storage room. But, he's not too strong to escape the protective defence of the Time Energy Centre. So, he made his another plan to summon the demonic spirits to destroy the Time Energy Centre. However, there`s one team of 5 time rangers that can stop the invasion and Zenatexa Zod`s plan and they`ll find and discover the treasures of the ancient history. They were 'Power Rangers Time Energy'. Characters Rangers Main article: Mythology Rangers 6th Ranger Extra Rangers Extra Heroes Power Rangers Ghost Force (Team-Up Movie) Main article: Ghost Rangers Power Rangers Nitro Ninja (Team-Up Movie) Main article: Car Ninja Rangers Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Masked Rider Time Turner Masked Rider Computer King Masked Rider Dino Knight Masked Rider Space Voyager Allies Time Energy Centre Main article: Time Energy Centre * Time Space Boss * Commander Jack Tolson * General Craig Hall * Professor Conner Rick * Tech Robot 148 Civillains * Mr Davner * Mrs Nabiason * Ms Joan * Craig Vulan * Rosy Vulan * Kadon Hamming (27 child) Other Heroes * Power Rangers Ghost Force (VS Movie) * Power Rangers Nitro Ninja (VS Movie) * Power Rangers Magic Knights (VS Movie) * Masked Rider Computer King (VS Rider Movie) * Masked Rider Dino Knight (VS Rider Movie) * Masked Rider Time Turner (VS Special) * Masked Rider Space Drive (29) * Power Rangers Time Force (VS Special) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (VS Special) Cameo Appearances * Power Rangers Ghost Force (Team-Up Movie Cameo) Main article: Minor characters in Power Rangers Time Energy Masked Rider Mystery Solver (VS Rider Movie) Villains Dead Curse Empire Main article: Dead Curse Empire Leaders * Ghost Mask/Dead Spirit Mask (1-60 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Emporer Zenatexa Zod/Nightmare Zenatexa Zod (1-63 & VS Movie) (turned good, then deceased) * Father Colsseuoger/Zombie Colsseuoger (57-64) General and Notable members * Alabugas (1-59 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Mermasa (1-53 & VS Movie) * Cerssoa (1-59 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Bexbaxxes (1-59 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Oxaosa (1-59 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Fahorgas (1-59 & VS Movie) (turned good) * Killer Knight (15-33 & VS Movie revived) (turned good) * Sorcerer Muntais (49-50) President Garnalu`s Dead Shadows (10 Years Later) Main article: President Garnalu`s Dead Shadows * Shadow Zod * Shadow Alabugas * Shadow Cerssoa * Shadow Bexbaxxes * Shadow Oxaosa * Shadow Fahorgas * Shadow Knight Revived Villains * Reaper (VS Movie revived) * Planet Wonder's Varix (VS Movie revived) * Planet Xenon's Uber (VS Movie revived) * Planet Yarn's Lilian (VS Movie) * Planet Zenit's Dogranio (VS Movie) Evil Mecha * Demon Void Megazord * Blood Dragon Zord * Void Invader Megazord (58) Other Villains * Mutant Vulblazer (1 First Villain) * Scupisuno Sun (VS Rider Movie) * Calsso Cross Of Dead (Special DVD) * Moonmight Prince (Special Movie) * Another Legacy (VS Rider Movie revived) * Another Masked Rider/Gora Ura (VS Rider Movie) * President Garnalu The Goner (10 Years Later) * Vampire Rarahupas (VS Rider Movie) * Lord Octolasun/Tentaclorpsea (Returns Movie) * Neo Queen Bansheera (Special DVD) * Neo Ransik (Special DVD) * Neo Gluto (Special DVD) Phantoms Main article: Phantoms Alabugas Phantoms # Webakas (1 & 50 First Monster) # Fossiltops (5 & 50) # Anglefish (10 & 50) # Ashmore (11 & 50) # Wild Master (16) # Iceiomas (17 & 50) # Phoneix (21) # Koachinda (26) # Leragutar (30) # Chompanha (35 & 50) # Wavefin (38 & 50) # Centiwasp (42-43 & 50) # Clawamus (53) # Seasoaker (Movie) Cerssoa`s Phantoms # Sawslicer (2 & 50) # Vineviper (4 & 50) # Stone Face (8) # Gallorus (12 & 50) # Vemorrior (13) # Gangbull (24-25 & 50) # Soundeafer (31 & 50) # Bloodrose (34 & 50) # Batmaxes (36) # Xrakempus (45 & 50 Christmas Monster) # Crosscutioner (52) Bexbaxxes Phantoms # Mummius (6 & 50) # Lumalus (7 & 50) # Mirroran (9) # Sleepmare (20 & 50) # Darkless (22 & 50) # Jerekulos (23 & 50) # Cursetiki (24-25 & 50) # Mrimeran (28) # Vortexvoid (29 & 50) # Soulshadow (33) # Stormchaos (37 & 50) # Eyescare (42-43 & 50) # Sokar (46) # Hellforcer (48 & 50) # Moracluss (Movie) Oxaosa`s Phantoms # Housepage (3 & 50) # Archeedler (14 & 50) # Gladitaur (15 & 50) # Cruelan (18) # Rockquake (19 & 50) # Hornzapper (27) # Brixbress (32) # Prismflection (39 & 50) # Quenas De Antio (44 & 50) # Gravetribe (50) # Smokemus (51) # Prikepipe (53) Father Colsseuoger`s Giga Voidenders * Vurchaxes (59-63 Final Monster) * Omaca (60-63 Final Monster) * Endojra (61-63 Final Monster) Power Rangers Time Energy Returns: Ruins Of Pompeii. * Swapswitch (Returns movie) Time Energy VS Nitro Ninja * Moonmouth (VS Movie) * Stingzard (VS Movie) * Samurai (VS Movie) Ghost Force VS Time Energy * Pizzmiragon (VS Movie) * Kroniger (VS Movie) Other Monsters * Light Angel (10 Years Later) * Dark Angel (10 Years Later) * Nulltern (36.5 Halloween Special) Grunts Main article: Grunts * Zomgeos * Vular Nulases * Scarabummies (5) * Zombeketons (46) * Shoguns (VS Movie) * Batlings (VS Special) * Cyclobots (VS Special) Evil Rangers Death Rangers Main article: Death Rangers Other Evil Rangers Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Time Energy) Transformation Devices * Time Engine Morpher * Falcon Engine Morpher * Wild Western/Pirate Sea Engine Morpher * Demon Engine Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Time Badge * Falcon Badge * Sea-Western Badge * Blood Badge Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Time Blaze Sword * Time Blaze Spear Sidearms * Past of Yesterday Blaster * Present of Today Blaster * Future of Tomorrow Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Sword Of Samurai * Spear Of Sphinx * Axe Of Zeus * Lance Of Gladiators * Bow Of Shaolins * Armour Gear Of Falcon * Western Saloon Blaster * Treasure Island Crossbow * Easter Island Slicer Team Blasters * Time Energy Mega Blaster * Western Sea Mega Blaster Other Weapons * Alpha Blaster * Beta Blaster Power-Up Mode * Delta Protection Armor Red Ranger Battlizer * Alpha X Beta Super Circuit Armour Zords Main article: Zords (Time Energy) = Legend:' pilot mecha, team-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, battle mecha, other = Time Travel System *Time Energy Megazord * Dragon Zord * Sphinx Zord * Pegasus Zord * Griffin Zord * White Tiger Zord Thunder Temple System * Thunder Falcon Megazord * Thunder Falcon Zord Atlantis Temple System * Galactic Sea Western Megazord * Saloon Wagon Zord * Pirate Ship Zord Space NASA Shuttle System * Solar Shuttle Megazord * Shuttle Voyager Zord Stone Castle Of Knights System * Stone Dragon Megazord * Dark Dragon Zord Movie-Exclusive Zords * Airship Zord * Lizard Zord * Ninja Car Zord Other Zords * Time Christmas Energy Megazord * Magical Reindeer Zord Auxiliary Zords * Armour Horse Zord * Lion Zord * Cheetah Zord * Eagle Zord * Koala Zord * T-Rex Zord * Mammoth Zord * Viking Ship Zord * Leopard Zord * Phoenix Zord Team Megazords * Time Thunder Megazord * Thunder Pirate Megazord * Thunder Saloon Megazord * Thunder Western Sea Megazord * Time Pirate Megazord * Time Saloon Megazord * Time Western Sea Megazord * Time Knight Megazord * Time Voyager Megazord * Thunder Voyager Megazord * Western Sea Voyager Megazord * Time Thunder Voyager Ultrazord * Time Western Sea Voyager Ultrazord * Thunder Western Sea Megazord * Legendary Time Energy Voyager Ultrazord Armor Type Modes * Time Horse Megazord (Armour) * Time Lion Megazord (Weapon Claws) * Time Cheetah Zord (Armour) * Time Eagle Megazord (Weapon Blades) * Time Koala Megazord (Armour) * Time Rex Megazord (Weapon Jaws) * Mammoth Megazord (Weapon Javelin) * Time Viking Megazord (Weapon Axe) * Time Leopard Megazord (Armour) * Time Phoenix Megazord (Weapon Spear) Movie-Exclusive Modes * Time Nitro Ninja Energy Megazord * Time Ghost Force Energy Megazord * Time Hydro Energy Megazord * Time Island Energy Megazord Episodes ''Main article: Episodes (Time Energy) # Taking Back In Time. # Preparing For The First Time. # Here Comes The Megazord. (Note: there is the same Megazord Combination, Battle, Henshin and the Finisher footage from Kodaiunger.) # The Garden Of The Toxic Nature. # In The Jurassic Age Of Dinosaurs. # The Pyramids Of The Curse. (Ft: Masked Rider Mystery Solver) # The Loveable Tear. # Rangers And The Land Of Legends. # Where The Demonic Mirror Takes Over. # Believe The Aqua Octopus Knowledge. # The Erupting Volcano Explodes. # Medieval Knights Ahead. # Samurai`s Spirit Of Honour. # Losing The Black Ranger. # The Gladiator`s Royalty Of War. # The Sound Of The Nature And Wild. # Survival In An Ice Age. # Gold Ranger Strikes Out. # Our City Breaks Apart. # Sleepy Or Scared Nightmares. # Lava And Ashes Incoming. # The Unexpected Birthday Surprise. # Adventure To The Lost City. # Finding The Other Galactic Rangers Part 1. # Finding The Other Galactic Rangers Part 2. # All The Way To Uluru. # Knights and Vikings Fight Together. # Wish Upon The Star. # Flying In The Solar System With Masked Rider. (Ft: Masked Rider Space Voyager) # Back In The Babylon Empire. # Ready To Rock And Roll Along. # Hold To The Lady Liberty's Power. # Hopeness Of Brave. # Date Of Night Into The Broken Love. # Journey To The Tigris River # Dragon Warriors Fight And Defend The Spirit. # The Storm Of Dead. # The Sunshine Day Into The Disaster. # One Crystal And Land Of The Prisms Shines. # Demonic Ranger Murders. # Time Energy Rangers Vs Death Rangers Round 1. # Gold Ranger`s Dies. # Gold Ranger`s Revenge # Golden Adventure In Aztec. # Christmas Or No Christmas. # Doomsday Of The Zombeketon Apocalypse. # Time Energy Rangers Vs Death Rangers Round 2. # Being Brainwashed. # Beware Of The Juju. # Revive The Dead Demon Spirits. # The Demonic Virus. # Execution At Evening. # Red`s Possesed. Adios Mermasa. # Time Energy Rangers Vs Death Rangers Final Round. # Death Rangers Final Moment. # The End Of Death Rangers. # Enter Father Colsseuoger. # Zenatexa Zod`s Revenge. # Time Travel In Lost. # Time Energy No More # Last Day Until Invasion. # Zenatexa Zod Joins The Team. # The Final Showdown. # Last Chance To Stop The Invasion. '''Specials *Power Rangers Time Energy Special DVD: Beware Of Calsso Cross Of Dead Spirits. *Power Rangers Time Energy Special Movie: No Red Ranger? *Power Rangers Time Energy VS Lightspeed Rescue: Demons Breaks Out Again. *Power Rangers Time Energy VS Time Force: Trapped In Neo City Of Future. *Power Rangers Time Energy VS Time Turner: What A Scrambled Time! *Power Rangers Time Energy 10 Years Later: Transported In The Infected City! *Power Rangers Time Energy Halloween Special Episode: The Curse Of A Lantern. Movies * Power Rangers Time Energy VS Power Rangers Nitro Ninja: The Movie: From Angel To A Blood Killer! * Power Rangers Time Energy The Movie: Here Comes The Green Ranger. * Power Rangers Time Energy The Movie: Back In The Future 2050. * Power Rangers Time Energy VS Masked Rider Dino Knight: Jungle Of Rio. * Power Rangers Time Energy VS Masked Rider Computer King: Skills Of Computer World. *Power Rangers Time Energy Returns: Ruins Of Pompeii. Superhero Movie Appearances * EX Power Rangers World * Super Hero Civil War Z: The Doomsday Apocalypse. Villain Movies * Death Rangers VS Anti Rangers The Movie: Murders & Drivers' War Of Hell. Songs Main article: Power Rangers Time Energy Soundtracks * Power Rangers Time Energy: Energize Our Historical Justice! (Main Theme) Soundtracks * Ready! Activite The Time Power! (Time Energy`s Morph) See also Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger - Super Sentai ''counterpart. See ''comparison page. Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Season Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Time Energy Category:EX PR Season Category:SentaiFantanic2003`s series